


Iván

by Hagastian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Hints históricos, Rusia tiene su historia llena de sangre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tienen el mismo nombre y Rusia fue aprendiendo de él, heredando su actitud y descubriendo lo que es ser un país.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iván

Tienen el mismo nombre y la primera vez sentiste que era extraño llamarte a ti mismo. Incluso te reíste como idiota unos segundos al llamarlo en ese minuto. Él también se rió y recuerdas que su sonrisa si bien no era melodiosa, era alegre y transparente; en la actualidad esbozas un gesto amargo al rememorar aquel instante, la primera vez en la que te encontraste con Iván Vasílievich.  
  
Un ligero temblor que nada tiene que ver con el frío te sacude; inmerso en aquellas memorias recuerdas como Iván, hace algunos años sufrió la pérdida de su madre por culpa de un veneno y del rencor que generaban las ansias de poder, él adoraba a aquella mujer (y eso es decir poco, realmente) y desde ese momento fue que Iván, a quién considerabas un amigo, cambió. También fue que desde ese momento, comenzaste a comprender lo horrible que es introducirse en un espiral de odio y venganza.  
  
Sabías que él no vivía exactamente como el príncipe que era, pero aún así como eras pequeño y creías en el mundo; te sorprendiste cada día que pasabas al lado del chico. Fue él quién te arrastró a las más variadas peculiaridades de la existencia, enseñándote a lanzar perros desde lo más alto del Kremlin o mostrándote el lento proceso de la muerte producto del despedazamiento… Suprimes un escalofrío cuando en tu mente aparece la figura de ese príncipe, Andrey si no te equívocas. Las noches después de aquel momento te nublaron con pesadillas llenas de perros hambrientos.  
  
Nunca te diste cuenta, jamás lo hiciste, pero estar con Iván te fue transformando el carácter. No tanto porque él matara a diestra y siniestra, sino por las razones que lo llevaban a cubrirse con un manto de sangre; eres uno de los pocos, por no decir el único que entiende aquellas formas de actuar, siempre te preguntas qué harías en su lugar y te respondes que lo mismo, quizás con alguna que otra variación, pero la esencia permanecería. Porque si te tratan con odio, con odio debes de responder al mundo. Eso aprendiste con Iván, no porque él te lo dijera, sino porque lo vivías con él; puesto que llegó un momento en donde estaban juntos durante todo el día. Inseparables.   
  
No te molestaba, al contrario, aquello solamente hacía más grande tu odio hacia quienes maltrataban al muchacho sólo por ser un príncipe de un reino que comenzaba a levantarse.  
  
Fuiste creciendo con esa idea y especialmente un día, donde Iván y tú miraba como un boyardo se moría y de la nada se ponía de pie para atacarles, sentiste, como nunca un dolor extraño que te hizo derrumbarte en el suelo. Te agarrabas el costado y con horror viste como a tu lado Iván hacía lo mismo; la diferencia estaba en que él tenía sangre y tú estabas completamente limpio.  
  
En ese momento, no lo comprendiste.  
  
Voces extrañas te traen a la realidad, miras como en un trono está Iván. Él tiene la vista fija en el frente, pero sabes que se toma algunos segundos para girar los ojos hacia ti, que estás a su lado. No prestas atención a lo que alguien dice, simplemente sonríes un poco cuando llega el minuto donde una corona cae sobre su cabeza y lo proclaman zar.  
  
Y recién ahora comprendes en toda su cabalidad lo que es ser la pequeña nación como te llamaba tu hermana Ucrania, porque desde aquel día en el que sentiste el dolor de Iván, tú descubriste que estaban conectados de una manera extraña. Que no eras humano y que dependías de ese muchacho más de lo que hubieras querido; no te molesta, al contrario, sabes que Iván es capaz de mandarte y dirigirte, pero es raro. Aún ahora. Y todavía te extraña que los dolores que aquejan a aquel humano te afecten a ti en cierta medida; según tu hermana es la unión que te hace saber quién será el hombre que te mandará, según tú, es una forma extraña de coexistir con aquellos a quienes llaman hombres.  
  
Y es que todavía no entiendes demasiadas cosas, como lo que es ser un país y ser un humano. La única diferencia que abarcas es que ellos mueren y tú no, pero no conoces más, no sabes el camino que tendrás que seguir como Rusia.  
  
Zar. Saboreas esa palabra en tus labios mudos que ven con algo parecido al orgullo a tu nuevo jefe. Se escucha bien y te agrada. Viene contigo y con todo lo que eres.  
  
Sabes que él es el indicado, después de todo, has pasado toda su vida a su lado y le conoces, sabes como actúa y como logrará hacerte un país. Lo presientes. Un país que él mismo, la noche anterior prometió convertirte; lo hará a base de odio y de opresión y por todo lo que has vivido a su lado, sabes que es lo correcto, que es la mejor forma de actuar y de ser. De vivir y de existir.  
  
Incluso, planeas comportarse del mismo modo, porque has comprobado que así te escucharán. No lo haces por complacerlo, simplemente porque con todos los años a su lado, él te ha demostrado que es mejor imponerse así.  
  
Esbozas una sonrisa que se aleja de ser cruel pero tampoco es agradable a la vista. Aún no entiendes muchas cosas, pero te gusta el desafío que se avecina, porque si estarás al lado de Iván, sientes que las cosas seguirán el rumbo que tienen que tomar.


End file.
